Everbody's Fool
by XLostxinxWonderlandX314
Summary: Alyce Stilinski hates nothing more than t lies and secrets. Secrets and lies are the things that tear people apart. Unfortunately, she finds her surrounded by secrets and lies. Her twin. Her best friends. Everyone seems to be lying and keeping secrets. Will she find the truth? Will she want to?


**Disclaimer: **Song is 'Lies' by The Pierces and I'm not Jeff Davis so….

**A/N: **I haven't given up on Lovesick. The next chapter is typed and edited. I just have to tweak it a little bit more and then I'll post it. Alyce's outfits on my profile. I also have a tumblr that'll have updates on new chapters.

**Chapter One: Lies**

"_I've got a real one for you_

_I'm done with compromise_

_Lies of white and black and blue_

_They hide inside those big brown eyes"_

* * *

A tall brunette girl rushed through the automatic doors of Beacon Hills Memorial. Her heels clicked harshly against the tile as she approached the front desk.

"I'm looking for Lydia Martin. She was brought in earlier," she asked the nurse manning the station, breathlessly.

The nurse clicked some things on the keyboard.

"Right now she's in ICU. Are you family?" the woman drolly.

The brown haired girl took a breath, preparing to lie but was interrupted by a familiar voice calling her name: "Alyce?"

The girl whirled around. Her bright eyes scanned the room for the body belonging to the voice. She breathed in relief seeing the familiar dark haired nurse approach.

"Melissa," the girl sighed, smiling as she hurried away from the front desk and towards Nurse McCall. Melissa McCall has been Alyce's mother figure since her own had died when she was ten.

"Honey, what are you doing here? Are you, okay?" A dark curl fell into the nurse's eyes as she took the young girl's face in her hands. Nurse McCall scanned her features for any signs of hurt or injury.

"No, I'm okay. I...Jacks texted me about Lydia."

Ms. McCall dropped her hands and took a step back to give Alyce space, seeing she was perfectly fine, save for appearing very antsy.

"I got here as fast as I could," Alyce continued. "I couldn't find Scott or Stiles so I had to wait for ride from Danny." She batted at her dress to smooth away any wrinkles. It was a fancy turquoise one, she had hoped to use to steal a few glances at her school's formal before...this came up. For a moment, she teetered on her ridiculously high heels.

Melissa slowly nodded her head in understanding.

"She's in ICU right now," Ms. McCall answered. "It'll probably be better if you go home and wait for her to be a little more stable. Right now it's only family." Melissa explained sympathetically.

"Are her parents here yet?" Alyce asked, cocking an eyebrow knowingly.

Melissa sighed and shook her head. "Follow me," was all the woman said as she ushered the teenager to follow. Alyce smiled.

~.~.~.~

When the two exited the elevator, Melissa made a quick right and led Alyce down a short hallway.

Four chairs were situated across a blank, closed door. Beside it, a large window allowed visitors to peek inside the hospital room.

Alyce approached the window slowly, heels making a more shocking sound in the quiet hallway. Inside, her friend lay on the hospital bed connected to all kinds of tubes and wires.

"What happened to her?" the brunette spoke quietly.

Lydia Martin lay with her hands folded, a sight very much like Sleeping Beauty, though unlike the princess, Lydia was deathly pale and a nasty, almost decay-like sight was her left arm.

"We're not a hundred percent sure," Melissa answered. "Jackson said he found her like that on the lacrosse field."

"Stiles?" Alyce added.

"No one's seen him."

Alyce sighed and bite her lip anxiously.

"It looks like another animal attack," Melissa offered ushering the Sheriff's only daughter away from the sight of her injured friend.

"I thought Mr. Argent took care of the mountain lion," Alyce mumbled.

Before, Melissa would have been able to say anything in response but now, suddenly couldn't find the words. The duo turned as a voice tore the silence.

"Alyce!" The Sheriff strode into the hall.

"Dad." Alyce no longer had strength in her voice.

"What're you doing here? Are you alright? Where're your brother and Scott?" The Sheriff placed his hands on her bare shoulders. His pale green eyes scanned her the way Melissa had done.

"I'm fine; no injuries. I just heard what happened to Lydia. I don't know...I couldn't find them. They aren't answering their phones either. Danny gave me a ride," Alyce answered quickly.

Sheriff Stilinski stared at his daughter intently. She stared back determinedly through her green eyes. They were the same shade as his.

"I'm leaving, Dad. Her parents aren't even here," Alyce directed towards Lydia. "Her dad's in New York on business and her mom went to visit her grandmother in England. Neither of them would be able to arrive until tomorrow, at the earliest."

The Sheriff sighed at Alyce's stubbornness, an attribute he could thank her mother for.

"Alright, you can stay until your regular curfew," he ordered firmly.

Alyce nodded frantically, her curled brown hair bouncing along. The Sheriff sighed again before he pulled his little girl into a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're okay," he muttered.

Alyce squeezed him back in response.

* * *

_'Bang! Bang!'_

_'Sammy, any day now!' Dean Winchester shouted back to his younger brother, keeping his eyes open for the ghost that kept appearing._

_'I'm trying here__,__Dean!' Sam Winchester shot back, bitch face number 37 plastered on._

_'Alyce, you good over there?' Dean asked the girl watching his and his brother's 6._

_'Alyce?'_

_'Alyce!'_

_"ALYCE!"_

The girl startled awake in her chair. "Wha…"she slurred, blinking her eyes rapidly to get the blur of sleep away. "Stiles? Scott?" Alyce muttered as their blurred figured became clearer in front of her.

"Oh," she grumbled as she was seized by her twin and yanked into a standing position.

"Are you okay?" Stiles spoke quickly, his eyes scanning her figure frantically.

"Of course I'm okay. Why would you ask me that?" Her brows furrowed, eyes darting to the quiet figure beside her twin.

"What—stupid question? Alyce, you're in a hospital!" Stiles cried, shaking the girl by her arms.

"Okay, off!" She demanded, throwing Stiles' hands off her and taking a step away from the two boys.

"I'm here for Lydia," she gestured to the room that was situated behind the boys.

Stiles turned on his heels and stared at the window. "Right, Lydia," he muttered to himself, nodding slightly.

"Lydia—your date to the formal, as in the dance. Speaking of, where the hell have the two of you been?!" Alyce shouted almost as loudly as her brother had. She folded her arms across her chest, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Uh..." Stiles shared a glance with Scott.

"I—uh, had some issues with the Jeep so I walked here," Stiles explained, licking his lips nervously.

She gave him a disbelieving look and he averted his eyes. Alyce turned to the other boy, the only one who could have followed her brother here.

"I-I was with Allison," Scott explains sheepishly.

"Of course you were," Alyce said scornfully, rolling her eyes.

She turned her head slightly to catch her brother's gaze. Their eyes locked and stayed. Alyce stared into the same eyes that she saw everytime she looked at a picture of her mother, but these eyes looked back with guilt and lies. After a few seconds she sighed and shook her head disappointedly.

"Fine. Just keep on lying," she murmured.

"Wha—we're not. We're not lying. Why would you say that?" Stiles' eyes widened.

His sister snorted in response before eyeing the two.

"Alyce..." Scott started but the girl raised her hand and Scott paused.

"Please. I'm not stupid so don't treat me like I am. I know you guys—we grew up together. I know your tells and I know you're lying. I know you've been lying for weeks. To me, to dad, your mom, Allison...everyone. You're my _brother _and _you're_ one of my _best friends_ ; but clearly you don't trust me enough with whatever is going on."

"Alyce..." Scott tried again.

"Just stop. If the next outta your mouth is going to be a lie I don't want to hear it."

The two boys stayed silent, staring at her in guilt.

The girl sighed deeply. "I can't deal with this right now," she muttered, turning away from the boys.

"Wait, Alyce!" Stiles grabbed her arm.

"Let me go," she answered coldly, tugging her arm from his grip.

Her twin let go and put his hands up in surrender. Alyce turned and met the boys, her eyes serious.

"When you're ready to tell me the truth, you know where to find me. Until then, don't bother." With that, she turned on her heel and made her way to the elevator, wanting to find her way home.

"Shit," Stiles hissed.

Both watched as his sister walked away. Stiles turned to his best friend.

"Yeah," Scott agreed keeping his eyes on the figure of his friend as she disappeared behind the closing steel doors.


End file.
